Five Volume 1 RWBY Fanfiction -On Hold-
by Frost Waifu
Summary: When a boy named Jason seemingly failed the Beacon Academy Entrance Exam, he is offered a position on a pre-existing team, creating the first ever team of five. Unknowing of the true reason he was allowed to stay, Jason begins his adventure with his new team RWBY. Danger lurks at ever corner and from bullies to Beowolves, its nothing Jason can't handle. Or so he thought...
1. Essential Disclaimers

If you'd prefer I have another story following this same plot but under the Male Reader Insert X Ruby Rose format. If you want to read that I recommend it as reading both stories would be tedious. **This story will not be OC X Ruby Rose just because of it's counter-part. While both stories start the same, just with name changes from OC to you, eventually they will start to differ and have their own separate segments. **


	2. Prologue

A light breeze swirled through the woman's light blonde hair as she stared out the tower window. Her eyes gently opened as she looked upon the castle grounds below her, before shifting her gaze to mountains far in the distance. What's on the other side of the mountains? She wondered. Will I ever be free? A small sigh escaped her lips as she looked on like every other day. "I wish something would happen."


	3. Chapter One: New Home

Chapter One: New Home

-Jason-

_Hidden by the shadows of his long hair, a man raised a small crying child into the air, bringing him closer. The boy visibly calmed at this, and seemed to melt into the man's arms. Brushing a streak of hair from the child's face, he lightly planted a kiss on his forehead. "Your safe. Your blessed. Your free."_

Jason yawned as he awoke from his long slumber, legs still propped up on the seat before him. The bullheads engine roared on, making it a wonder Jason slept so long. _How long did I sleep? _Jason wondered. _Despite feeling so vivid and real, that dream was incredibly short. I wonder if were near Beacon yet. _Grabbing his backpack, he leapt over the empty seat before him, landing in the walkway.

Jason began wandering down the aisle and into the main area, where most of the students resided. Humans and faunus stood around talking, normally not intermixed though. There was also the occasional edgy person alone in the corner looking depressed. That was what Jason planned to do shortly.

Glancing between the different students, he stood slightly shocked at how little had armor. A few wore bits and pieces, but only one or two donned significant armor. Silver or iron plated with gold edges, and a gold phoenix fused on the chestplate was ones choice. _I wonder If he's strong?_

Although he was stunned few had armor, he didn't wear any himself. It was weighty in combat and aura had protected him well enough. A smirk formed knowing no one in the room had likely fought real Grimm solo with no guardian or huntsmen watching. Real battles would be lost among the children.

The news began playing causing Jason to roll his eyes and put in his earbuds, defaulting to whatever song he last had open. Faunus, White Fang, it was nothing new. Out of sight out of mind. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted someone with their weapon out. Jason looked back over to see they had sense put it away. It appeared to be a girl that had red and black everything. From black hair with red highlights, to her skirt and boots below she was following her own color scheme.

What intrigued Jason was her height. Jason didn't revel in judging people, but her stature and features made her look young. Too young to be attending Beacon. Too inexperienced to face the realities of the world they were in. The age where you play the part of the hero, not knowing what the word truly means.

Jason exhaled and decided to ask her, or the question would loom in his head all day. Was it just a small looking girl or a special situation. Approaching from behind, he stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing loud talking from outside. Plucking out his earbuds, he noticed a hologram of a blonde woman, somewhat curly on a part of the left. Flipped oval glasses covered her murky green eyes.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," she spoke. "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

_We can only uphold the peace if it lasts until our graduation. _Jason knew peace was not only incredible, but brief. White Fang riots worsened every day, deaths starting to occur. It was all possible people in this ship would be graduated right into a war. Almost like a draft instead of a happy moment. Years of brainwashing might make people feel obliged to fight other idiots wars, but not Jason. His ideology would outway whatever the teachers tried to push on him.

A low hum fell over the ship, signaling to Jason they had arrived at their destination. _Beacon Academy. _Knowing it would be crowded, Jason attempted to sift through the students, his average height helping him fit it. Almost making it to the front of the ship, he heard the squeal of a girl to the left. "Oh, Yang, Gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Jason rolled his eyes as the two continued to freak out, while he just wanted space. Crowded ships are not for everyone.

Metal doors slid open, and Jason was the first to bolt out, power walking away from the transport. A blonde boy sprinted behind him, immediately barfing into a trashcan. After reaching a safe distance Jason could easily take in his surroundings. Beacon looked stunning, towers rising and falling on the horizon. Newly cut grass gave a nice scent to the soft breeze pushing through the air. _This is my home now. _

All Jason had was his stealthed sword, and a backpack with some clothes and living essentials. Nothing of comfort or entertainment value, it's what his father thought would be best. Not being bored is what Jason thought was best, but it's too late now. _How long have I been standing here? _

Orange and red filled Jason's peripheral as a thunderous boom rocketed through the air. Something exploded off towards his right causing him to frown and shield his eyes. _Now which kid got accepted into Beacon without having control of their own dust? _As the smoke cleared, Jason peeked through his fingers and saw a white haired girl standing over the same red haired girl from the ship.

Both their cloths were littered in ash, and multiple bags from a girls massive cart were now on the ground. Jason's eyes narrowed. _Is that the Schnee heiress girl, Weiss or _

_whatever? _He exhaled and decided he had nothing better to do than see what happened. As he sauntered towards the duo, he began to hear their voices.

"Unbelievable!" The girl Jason presumed to be Weiss yelled. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" The other said embarrassed.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon!"

"Calm down princess," Jason finally spoke up. Being looked down on was something Jason found all too familiar. Brown eyes painted a clear picture of a snobby girl looking down on the younger. Blue eyes, white hair and dress, it was definitely the Schnee girl. Someone who got to live in a mansion, probably got everything they wanted, improper training. A steady breath calmed him down. _Now I'm looking down on people. _

"Its heiress actually," a voice came from behind them. There stood a black haired girl with more vibrant hazel eyes than Jason had seen before. Black and white clothing from her boots to the bow on her head. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss donned a smug smile as she turned to the girl. "Fianaly," she mused. "Some recognition."

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Jason resisted the urge to laugh at the now shocked girl in front of him. Flushing with embarrassment, Weiss tried to form words, failing that as well. In the end she just scoffed, turning to walk away. Jason turned around to high five the girl who told her off, but she had gone as well.

"Welcome to Beacon," a sad voice muttered. After all the commotion, he had nearly forgotten the girl still on the floor in front of him. Extending his hand to her, he decided to introduce himself.

"Heya, I'm Jason," he said. The girl took his hand, an almost hopeful look on her face.

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"And I'm Jaune Arc," a voice came from behind the duo. Both turned to face the blonde boy behind them.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby and Jason asked simultaneously.


	4. Chapter Two: Settle

Chapter Two: Settle

-Jason-

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune announced. Jason and Ruby only smirked at his antics.

"Few hours on an airship ship was too much for one of the legendary warriors accepted into the prestigious beacon academy," Jason remarked. Fidgeting his hands, the last sentence seemed to have off put Jaune. Clicking his teeth lightly, Jason brushed it off.

"Yeah, Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind," Ruby chuckled. Back to normal, Jaune's eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Ruby slightly flushed in embarrassment. The light tint fit her current color scheme.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" She remarked. Despite talking like primary school kids on the first day of school, Jason smiled in the presence of his new friends. _Maybe the year won't be so bad. _

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue." He momentarily paused. "Ladies love it." Slapping a hand to his mouth, Jason couldn't stop the train of laughter from leaving. Stumbling slightly, he grabbed a nearby post for support.

"Do they?" Jason breathed from laughter, once again his question syncing up with Ruby's.

"They will!" He shouted in response. "Well, I hope they will. My mom always said that." He paused realizing what was being said. "Nevermind," was the attempted recovery. Giggles filled the air as Jason finally stopped laughing.

"So, I got this thing!" Ruby said, reaching into the red cloak draped on her shoulders. From it, transformed a red scythe in her hand. Spinning the scythe, she impaled the ground. Jaune jumped back in surprise while Jason began studying the weapon.

Red, black, and silver painting jobs gave the weapon a vibrant style. Blades extended from both sides of the top, but the blade pointing forward was twice as long. At the bottom of the handle, a spear like blade resided. A cartridge poked out of on side, while a scope lay on the other.

"Is it a rifle?" Jason asked still inspecting the scythe.

"Yup, Crescent Rose doubles as a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" An O formed on Jason's mouth, continuing to inspect the blade until a sword unsheathed beside him. Silver blade with a blue handle and a triangle of gold towards the blades bottom. Grabbing the stealth, Jaune transformed that into a white shield, two gold crescents running through the center.

Jason looked down towards his own blade resting in the black stealth. While it had it's secrets, it wasn't that interesting. Just a black bladed Katana with an insertion button. Realizing he'd zoned out of the conversation, Jason redirected his attention to Jaune who was fumbling his shield around.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Looking slightly disappointed, Jaune stared at his weapons.

"Don't worry," Jason replied. "Mines a hand me down too. No crazy fighting in wars, just a lot of Grim slaying." Jaune perked up upon hearing this, and Ruby nodded in response.

"I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah. The classics."

Crescent Rose morphed back into what looked like a tiny red box. Shoving it back into her cloak. "So why'd you guys help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

While Jason shrugged, Jaune donned a big smile. "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

"Or enemies," Jason remarked, an awkward silence falling on the trio. Admirable was Jaune's respect for those before him. Constant talk of great grandparents and his mother were things most would shy talking about. Yet he seemed to layer respect on top of his elders, something Jason admired.

"Hey," Ruby started searching the courtyard. "Where are we going?" The trio stopped in their tracks taking notice to what they said.

"Oh," Jaune breathed. "I don't know! I was following you. Y-you think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark?" Silence fell on the group once again. "Is, uh, that a no?"

"That's a no," Jason and Ruby repeated with a chuckle.

Blue stained glass windows littered the otherwise dull auditorium. Stone pillars struck from the ground, basic line designs carved into them. Students huddled around the stage awaiting whatever was next. Jason wasn't really paying much attention to the busy area, instead thinking over his new friends. While they had awkward pauses and silences, and their personalities didn't sync together yet, Jason enjoyed their company. It was a work in progress.

Out of the corner of his eye Jason spotted a blonde haired girl. Upon spotting her, Ruby turned to the other members of the trio. "Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Jaune reached out to her, but she was already gone. Jason beckoned for him to follow, and they filled into the mosh of students.

A man with small black glasses and from Jason's view indistinguishable eye color approached the mic. Hair whitish gray and an interestingly shaped cane. "I'll keep this brief," he spoke. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Whispers split the crowd like butter. A woman, the one from the airships holographic imagery took the mic. Glynda was the name Jason recalled. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Jason and Jaune shared a glance, before turning for the ballroom.

Jason laid out his bedroll, Janue already stretched out a little to his left. However sleep didn't plague either of their minds. Both were bored out of their minds and wide awake. "Don't wear pajamas?" Jaune questioned. Shaking his head, Jason stood up and looked toward the left corner of the room where a bunch of kids seemed to have gathered.

"Be right back," Jason said earning a nod. Hopping over already out students, and pushing through the crowd, Jason found a red haired girl sitting against a wall. Lighter green eyes than Glynda, and still wearing armor. Her eyes locked with Jason's almost immediately, an annoyed emotion hiding far behind them. But Jason always knew things like hidden emotions.

"Did you want an autograph too?" She asked cheerily.

"Who are you?" Was his bright response. The entire group eyed him like he'd committed a homicide. Looking almost relieved, she sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Pyrrha Nikos," she uttered. Everyone's looks changed as if Jason was supposed to realize something. And that he did.

"Oh your model for that one cereal brand yeah?"


	5. Chapter Three: Into the Woods

Chapter Three: Into the Woods

-Jason-

The Emerald Forest was more beautiful in person than story. Luscious greens swirled together, each complementing the previous. Hills rose and fell in the fir. Small stone platforms lay on the ground, dual axe's engraved into them, a flower design wrapping around. Crunching startled Jason, causing him to swiftly spin.

"Eager?" The tall man questioned, walking towards him. "Haven't had a student out this early in years." His hand raised to Jason, who gladly shook it. "Then again, scouting the area could prove useful. I'm Professor Ozpin."

"Jason," he replied. Glynda Goodwhich strolled beside him, her face submerged in a scroll. Awkward silence sank on the trio. _What am I supposed to say to a teacher? Do I say anything? Would that be normal or rude? _Sensing tension, Ozpin tapped his cane against the ground, before pointing it to Jason's left side.

"I see you pride in displaying your weapon." Jason just shrugged, lightly tugging the katana from it's stealth. Just when tension seemed ready to burst, a group of students approached from behind Glynda. Recognizing Jaune, Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, and the black haired bow girl, there were others.

The phoenix armored guy from the ship, more burly, yet unintimidating close up. A boy in a green shirt with white pants, and a girl in a pink skirt also stood out. A few others walked beside, yet their clothing didn't really jump to attention. Not that it really mattered. Jason sighed from inside his plain blue hoodie, and strode over to what he presumed were launchpads.

"_Don't you dare fail the initiation test, or I'll make everyday feel like a years worth of Beacon training." _Jason shivered. It was such an intimidating yet motivating threat. Others took positions on the launchpads, as Glyna stepped forward.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin spoke. Glynda took another step forward, still buried in her tablet.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." Her emphasization on today off put Jason. He wrinkled his face having forgotten teams were a thing. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." He reached gently upwards to push up his glasses.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune shakily raised his hand from the other side of the launchpads.

"Good." Ozpin replied. And Jason's launchpad was the first to blow. In the few airborne seconds Jason spotted a small clearing in the trees. Then he rocketed down, the Earth rising to meet him.

Jason set off through the evergreen without looking back. Noticing a clearing while mid-air granted him the advantage. Pushing off trees, hopping from log to log as rustles echoed under. Crunches and cracks roared from below, Jason instantly knew he was being followed. "Anyone down there," he cautiously asked. Red eyes bored out from behind the shrubbery. "Oh."

Plunging from the tree as he unsheathed the blade, he slashed the bush, leaves exploding in every direction. There two beowolfs crouched, quickly lunging, claws extended. Planting his feet on the ground, Jason cautiously eyed both claws. In one farrow swipe, Jason had freed the arms from the beowolf's bodies. Blood spun through the air, evading Jason's body.

Spinning around towards the now downed beowolf duo, another swipe decapitated both. Wiping his katana on a piece of cloth, he forged on. _I shouldn't have landed that far away, _he thought. _I aimed for the forest clearing and landed very close by. _Yet ivy coated the trees, obstructing sight. Pine needles whisked away in the wind.

Declaring himself lost, Jason trampolined back onto the branches, blasting higher into the tree. Snapping each branch he pounced from, noise muffled by the padded grass below. Upon reaching the trees crown, no clearing was in sight. Inspecting the forest only brought trees and more trees. Until eyes settled on a particular patch of trees. Flames danced into the sky. Jason followed danger.

Jumping across the treetops the fire raged closer. An anxious feeling said that the fire was approaching Jason fast as he approached it. And before long, the flames consumed the area around him. Swooping down into the charcoal clearing, Jason landed in a small crater.

Broken logs laid around him. The sweet smell of pine and roses was now ashy and unbearable. Smoke rushed on the destruction, through it red eyes glared daggers.

Tugging on his sword once more, Jason took offensive this time. Sprouting forward like a spearhead, the first Grimm was pierced in surprise.

Spinning around quickly, he cut another through the chest, both collapsing into a black dust, mixing into the gray ash cloud. Jason now eyed the remaining pack, a practical beowolf grouping. Five claws tore against the ground, but Jason was first to pounce. Tornadoing through the sky as he jumped forward once more, the beowolfs all jumped forwards. Right into the spinning blades.

Jason sighed as they collapsed. _This is what happens when your one of the most common Grimm. Everyone knows how to counter you. Not to mention these Grimm aren't much of a challenge for anyone here. Not like its a-_

A scream shattered the air. Violently turning, Jason saw a Nevermore circling above somewhere slightly far off. Yet attached to its feet were two small blobs. One is red the other white. _Are those people hanging from it!? _Jason groaned at having to run again, but kick-started nonetheless.

By this point the sights of the forest bored Jason, and everything became a green blob as he darted by. This time below the treeline, seeking cover from the Nevermore's sight. Yet when the swirl of browns and greens ceased, Jason paused, taking heed of the clearing he'd stumbled into. In the distance stone pillars struck from the ground. Ferns grew from cracks, and moss coated the sides of stones.

There stood Ruby, with five people Jason didn't know. Jogging up to her, a crunching sound tore his senses. To the left, the girl he met the previous night, Pyrrha burst through the forest, a Deathstalker sending lichen filled logs hurling behind her. Changing his course, he pulled his katana again, leaping in her direction.

Slicing downwards, the deathstalker brought its claws outwards to meet the blade. Pushing Jason backwards, Pyrrha and him began to slowly hold it off moving backwards. With a swipe of the tail, the duo were knocked backwards toward the others. "Great," the blonde stated as the two landed beside her. "The gangs all here, now we can all die together."

"Not if I can help it," Ruby replied, her voice tainted with enthusiasm. Crescent Rose burst into her hands, and she blasted forwards, twirling a the deathstalker. _Bad idea, _Jason thought. _Deathstalkers are not like disposable beowolfs. _Ruby attempted to fly right into a strike but was hit by the same attack that just blasted Jason and Pyrrha. It countered her momentum, sending her flying back into the ground.

"Don't worry, totally fine." Ruby called. Yet the enthusiasm in her voice had gone, replaced with a slight worry. She pulled her scythe black, firing at the deathstalker before turning to run back at the group. A croak rang out from above as the Nevermore circled back around in Ruby's direction. Flying up, it sent sharp, oversized feathers bulleting down.

"Ruby!" The blonde called out, rushing towards her. Ruby's hand extended towards her. Jason's eyes widened, as feathers pierced around Ruby, one lodging her cape into the ground. She flipped onto her back as the blonde was also caught in the feather hail. Jason extended his hand forward, pointing at Ruby. Violet sparks ran through his body causing the hairs on his arm to stand.

But Weiss rushed forward, Rapier extended, encapsulating the creature in ice. The sparks died out as Jason sighed in relief. The group lightly jogged over to Ruby and Weiss. Noticing Jaune among the current group, he leaned over to him. "Who are these people," Jason whispered.

"The girl who chased Ruby is her sister, Yang. They are Blake, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora," he finished pointing. Though he already knew Pyrrha, he wondered if everyone here knew her as the famous warrior she was. All Jason had known until their talk last night was that she was on a Pumpkin Pete's cereal box.

"Guys," Jaune started as the group came within range. "That things circling back, what are we gonna do?"

"Look," Weiss sighed. "There's no sense in dilly-dallying, are objective is right in front of us."

"She's right," Ruby agreed. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. Ruby and Weiss shared a subtle nod. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live, that is an idea I can get behind."

"Same here Jaune, same here," Jason agreed. Everyone grabbed the so called artifacts, which to Jason's surprise were only black and white chess pieces. Grabbing a white king piece, Jason sighed.

"Wait, you don't have a partner do you?" Ruby asked curiously. "Maybe you should stay in the forest for a while and wait for someone to get here."

Jason shrugged. "I'll figure something out. I always do." Cracks plunged through the ice encasing the deathstalker. "Why didn't I kill it while it was trapped," Jason muttered.

"Time we left," Ren said. The group nodded, before following Ruby towards the back where Jason had originally came from. _Oh come on! _The evergreen never seemed so violent. Trees seemed to pop out and surprise Jason as he left the clearing. Trampled mushrooms, berry bushes, and brambles worried him as they pushed through the ivy thicket. Cracks of sticks and flying acorns showed the deathstalker was close behind.

Jumping out of the forest, the group landed in another clearing. This time many pillars were arranged in positions facing the large cliff looming overhead. The Nevermore landed atop a series of pillars, casting a guttural scream over the forest. While everyone ran forward to take cover behind pillars, Jason stopped dead in his tracks.

_A scream like that is bound to- _His thoughts cut as the Deathstalker erupted from the forest. Rumbling towards the idle Jason, it swiped at him. Barely noticing the strike, Jason rolled backwards, the claw only clipping his hair. Yet the Deathstalker then ignored him and went for the bigger group.

Jason turned to lunge at it when a pack of beowolfs burst through the treeline. _A scream like that is bound to attract more Grimm from the forest. _Unstealthing his blade, Jason turned to the forest. Rustled echoed through the bushes, trees tearing down. "I'll hold off the others!" he yelled. Without response, he set into a defensive position, knowing they heard. Beowolfs burst from the forest, Jason counted five at first glance, but the forest was still uneasy and moving. Slashing forward, he effortlessly chopped a beowolf in half.

Flipping backwards as another lunged at him, he arched his katana upwards, blocking the claws of a beowolf, while ducking another's. Beating one with the flat of the blade, Jason became overwhelmed by the increasing numbers as more beowolfs flooded from the forest. _Jeez Ozpin, how many of your students die each year in this place!? _

Clicking his thumb against the star button on his blades hilt, Jason smirked. _Not any of us, I'll make sure of that. _From the bottom of his hilt extended a small glass case. Inside the case was a small spot for a gem. Jason grabbed a small red crystal from his pocket, sliding it into the case, before pushing it back into the sword.

While he did it, beowolfs began surrounding and approaching him. As they got ready to lunge, flames erupted from the sword making them jump back in surprise. "Let's go Scorch."

Spinning with a katana arc, flames shot out in a beam, unfolding on the surrounding Grimm. Jumping into the air, he plummeted with his sword directed on the ground. Upon contact flames burst out in every direction, lighting a grass fire. _Uh-oh. _While he didn't want to start a forest fire, no Grimm will pass the blazing wall.

Jason turned back to the main group to see them having handled the situation well. Weiss had frozen the Nevermore to the cliff and it struggled to escape. Jason leaned back and bulleted his sword as hard as possible, piercing the Nevermore completely into the cliff.

At this, Ruby launched onto the cliff, wrapping the scythe around the Nevermore's throat, before firing, launching both to the top of the cliff. Once they reached the top, she fired once more, sending the Nevermore's head flying, and landing gracefully atop the hillside. Everyone relaxed finally free of Grimm. _Yeah, free. That was it. That was the first step. Towards saving the world my brother failed. _


	6. Chapter Four: Five

Chapter Four: Five

-Jason-

"Despite launching first, you theoretically finished last, unpartnered." Jason frowned at the description, an eyebrow raised. Entrance exams for huntsmen programs had never been a problem, so why did he just now fail? _Why did I put everyone else before me again? _Ozpin took a swig of coffee, setting his mug gently on the table.

"However, you displayed great heroism. While the two new teams were facing off against a Nevermore and Deathstalker, you managed to stall all approaching Grim from a forest, including show extraordinary dust control. You put others before you, knowing you could fail if you returned without a partner. True attributes of a huntsman. Which is why. I've decided you will be allowed to stay."

Jason released a gust of wind. While he assumed he wouldn't be kicked out just for missing a partner, an academy with a scarce acceptance rate like Beacon could do anything. Yet this just raised another question. "Where will I stay? Do I have a team?" Ozpin gently tapped his cane to the ground.

"I've thought long and hard and concluded you will become the fifth member of Team RWBY. You may stay in one of the single visitor dorms next to teams RWBY and JNPR." Jason's eyes expanded like mini-sphere. This caused Ozpins focused gaze on him to deepen. _No team of five has ever existed outside the professional hunting and military world. _

"Are you sure?" Jason stuttered in response.

"Yes," Ozpin said, pushing his glasses up. "I thought about any possible pairings, but it's clear this team will go far if any team has the chance of success it's you. Your the exact balance that will allow the team to break through any obstacle. I don't know how your thinking right now, but I promise you when the time is right, you will know you are not just an extra fifth teammate, but a true warrior. It's late, you should head to the dorm in the east sector. I will inform team RWBY of your addition tomorrow morning."

"Thank you professor," Jason said, mixing a head nod with a bow. He then trudged out the room and through the halls. Sleep ate away at him, but too much was in his mind. _First-ever team of three? What makes me so special I'm immediately put on a team of three and not placed alone until transfers or second gens need teams. Is it permanent or temporary? Maybe Beacon is trying to use me as a business model. 'Come to Beacon where we will allow any true huntsman to find their place!'_

The dead silent halls didn't help ease his mind. _Of course, I'd have the luck of being used as a pon. Then again that's practically the definition of being a huntsman. _The halls were drab and dull for the most part. Occasionally pictures hung of famous huntsmen. A few dedication walls here and there. The doors were all the same, and the color of the walls was on a tight skin-colored scheme.

Finally, Jason made it to the east sector and saw single dorms for guests. Cracking the handle on the first one, he threw his backpack on the floor. _RWBY huh? _He was never actually able to see team selection after the call on the cliff.

_The cliff was steep, but Weiss was surprisingly open to helping everyone with her glyph semblance. Jason could feel the blood rushing to his head as he slowly strutted up the cliff. "Could you hurry up!?" Weiss called down. Jason shrugged._

"_Hey, I'm enjoying myself. Not every day you just walk up a cliff with a steeper incline than a straight line." Jason swore he could feel Weiss rolling her eyes. _

"_You don't even know what you're saying, you dunce!" _

"_Congratulations Weiss, you decoded my joke. I'll find you a cookie when I finally get up." _

"_Hurry up before I drop you!" She yelled before turning her back to the cliff. Jason could survive being dropped with his semblance, but it would come at a price. One he did not fancy paying. And though the Schnee girl wouldn't murder an innocent student, he decided to run up just in case. _

_Coming around the cliff's surface, he did a mock curtsy to Weiss before noticing Glynda staring at him. Resisting the urge to say, "Like what you see?" He decided on, "Need something?" She beckoned him over in response, and Ruby sent a slightly worried look his way. _

"_Hello, if you have a moment I would like to talk over the problem of you not finding a partner."_

Jason shuddered to relive that mess of a conversation. Yet one good thing did come out of it. "_You did make first eye contact with Ruby Rose correct?" _Was that the big secret as to why he was put on team RWBY. Sure thing Ozpin and his careful preparation and selection. Based on the names he knew, RWBY was most likely Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang since they were all together. All that was confirmed were Weiss and Ruby, but it would make sense to add Blake and Yang as they all fought together. Yet in that fight, Jason was a lone wolf.

Tossing his bag onto the floor, he hopped into the bed, not even delving beneath the covers. And he slept better than he had in years.

It wasn't the bright lights beaming through unclosed curtains that woke Jason. Nor the bustling sound of students rushing to the first day of classes. Instead, it was the thundering sound of someone practically trying to break his door down. Any man's dream of waking up too. A classic dorm invasion done right.

Jason sighed and got up, groggily trudging to the door. "What do ya want!" He yelled swing the door open right as Glynda attempted to insert a key. Ok, one, the door wasn't locked to Jason's knowledge. Two, that has to be an illegal breach of privacy. Ozpin gave an almost disappointed glance, not clearly establishing who it was too. "Your new team would like to see you," he informed.

Letting out another weight sign Jason decided to plod to the next door RWBY dorm and walked in the open door. "Sup team," he lazily said, causing all four people to spin around. He could certainly confirm the team was Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. He only really knew Ruby and had slight assumptions of Weiss. But he didn't like to judge a book too soon.

Then again, while Ruby looked genuinely happy to see him, Weiss just looked annoyed. He almost smirked like a psychopath. At least if she does turn out to be a stuck up brat he could annoy her. Ruby was the first to slightly recover from the shock. "You're the new teammate! That's awesome! I saw your flaming sword! Now, that's a katana!"

Jason was unsure how to receive all the positive energy being hurled at him. "Hehe, yeah it was something for sure. But I didn't get a partner so I was placed in the dorm next door and on your team."

"Why aren't you just staying in here? You could move a bed." Ruby's questioning tone sounded so real, but was it?

"Uh, don't you think it would be weird for an eighteen-year-old boy to just be always chilling in a dorm with four girls?"

"Nope!" She cheerily responded.

"Than your too innocent," Jason replied, confusing her but not the other girls. That left an awkward silence seeing as Ozpin had already left to his office. "So uh," looking around Jason could see posters and full bookshelves. He also noticed two beds were hanging from the ceiling above each other, only held by thin rope and books. _I won't even question it at this point. _"I see you decorated the room. I haven't yet." The blonde, Yang grazed a nod.

"Ruby got us up earlier to do it." Another silence laid across the room. _God, I can't take this. _

"Well, I'll go to my room for a little. Prepare for classes at nine."

I turned around to leave when Weiss called to me. "What!? Did you say nine o'clock!" I gently nodded. "It's eight fifty-five, you dunce!" Weiss pushed Jason out the way and ran down the hall. Jason just shrugged and followed her. He'd never been to school but still knew the prime rule of never being late on the first day. That didn't work out too well. Neither did bursting through the doors as the teacher attempted to introduce himself to the on-time students.

"Hello there! Glad you could make it. I'm professor Port. Take a seat, the lesson hasn't begun yet." Jason took a seat next to Ruby, as she was the only one he could attempt a conversation with. But he immediately tuned out when he saw Grimm on the chalkboard. He already knew all about Grimm and world history, that wasn't something he needed to be shoved down his throat another eighteen times.

Instead, his mind wandered to Ruby and the team. He already knew Jaune and Pyrrha, why couldn't he be on that team? _I've never felt so awkward. Weiss probably hates me for a few casual jokes. Not to mention I brought up the one boy in a girl's team thing I should have kept locked in the alleys of my mind. Ruby seemed cool sense the other day but she is a tad hyper. _

Jason put his head on his desk and stuck his earbuds in he still had in his pocket since day one. _The chemistry just isn't working out so far. Maybe it could get better? Maybe not. _Only time could tell what the future held. Unsure how long his head was down, or if he slept due to the lulling music, but a long roar sent him jerking upwards. Their stood Weiss, facing off against a boarbatusk in the middle of the classroom. _Dang, maybe this class doesn't suck. _

The boarbatusk charged, Weiss, slashing it's horns while rolling to the side. Port said something unhearable, so Jason removed the earbuds. "Hang in there Weiss," Ruby cheered from beside him. She pushed forward, extending the rapier in a stabbing motion. The boarbatusk swung it's horns, capturing the blade between the two.

"Bold new approach, I like it," Port said in an unidentifiable tone of voice. No, really. Jason had no idea what emotions that man attempted to convey.

"Come on Weiss show it who's boss!" Ruby yelled again. _She's getting really into it for being on the sidelines. _Weiss looked over at her, and in the moment of distraction, the boar banged against her chest, sending her and her rapier to opposite sides of the room.

"Oh ho, now what will you do without your weapon?" Port questioned in a way to eager manner. The boar blindly charged, giving Weiss an easy dodge-roll, and an opening to run to her weapon.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor undernea-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled at Ruby. Ruby sulked back into her chair and Jason sighed. The boarbatusk rolled at her, but she used a glyph to stop it's motion, knocking it onto it's back. Backflipping onto another glyph, she pushed off plunging her rapier straight through the boarbatusk's belly.

Jason put his earbuds back on as Weiss stormed out of the room, professor Port still talking. Ruby quickly got up and followed her. Jason removed his earbuds at the look of concern on Yang's face. "Something wrong?" He asked. She nodded, using a hand to motion the battle that just happened.

"Worried about Weiss and my sister," she solemnly answered. To this, he just smiled.

"That squabbling is nothing to worry about. They just have to learn their both right and wrong. As a team leader, it was good of Ruby to point out the boarbatusk's weak spot. Weiss didn't need to lash out at that. However, the cheering before that was really distracting even for me trying to just watch. She'll be a great leader once she gets the hang of it."

A surprising reassurance washed onto her face, as she nodded. Jason got up first heading off in the direction of any possible bathroom before the next class. Jogging along, he was suddenly met with the cold hard floor. He landed with a huff, staring up to see the man in phoenix crested armor staring down on him.

"Well if it isn't the fifth teammate freak."


End file.
